A vehicle is an apparatus that transports people or materials in a direction that is desired by a user. A common example of a vehicle is an automobile.
Vehicles typically implement a variety of sensors and electronic devices designed to improve the convenience of users of the vehicles. As an example, some vehicles implement an Advanced Driver Assistance System (ADAS) that utilizes data from sensors and other electronic devices to assist drivers. In addition, autonomous vehicles have been actively developed, which are designed to autonomously perform one or more driving operations of the vehicle.
Vehicles, such as those implementing ADAS and those that are autonomous vehicles, typically utilize various kinds of sensors, which include a radar, a light detection and ranging (lidar) apparatus, and/or a camera.
In particular, a lidar apparatus is a sensor that measures distances to objects by transmitting light towards an object and detecting properties of light reflected from the object.